1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved projector, more particularly to an improved wireless audio output assembly for projectors not only having the original integrated multimedia audio and video functions, but also providing an additional wireless speaker output module card for the flexibility of expansions and upgrades, so that consumers can configure the wireless audio output assembly according to their preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the projectors of the early stage were high priced and large in size, and thus were not quite acceptable for household uses. After the efforts and researches and developments were conducted by manufacturers, the appearance and stylish design of a projector have reduced its size, and the price has dropped to an acceptable level. Therefore, the projector for home theaters has become one of the basic equipments for users' leisure-time activities.
Even in the most advanced design, a projector only has the basic audio output functions, and it is necessary to connect the project with an external optical disk drive, a television receiver or a computer for its use. In other words, if a user wants to view images in a video conference or from an audio/video media, the user requires additional wires or cables to connect the projector with the video conference or audio/video devices. On the other hand, if the image on a computer is outputted through the projector, it is necessary to connect a cable between the projector and the computer. Furthermore, the video data in a memory card of a digital camera cannot be read or outputted through the projector directly. Users have to read the data from the computer first, and then switch the output to the projector before users can view the photos and video data in the memory card. Such application also requires additional cables to connect the related audio output equipments, and the complicated cable connection will cause inconvenience to users, particularly to those who are elderly, young or inexperienced. Furthermore, there are too many cables to be connected to peripherals, not only resulting in a bad looking, but also requiring many remote controls for their use. These are the major shortcomings of the prior-art projectors.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention has disclosed an improved product that integrated the projector assembly as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises: a system unit, having a projector circuit therein; a projector lens, being disposed on the exterior of the system unit; a card reader, being installed directly in the system unit for reading data from a memory card; a video interface, being installed directly in the system unit for receiving video data; and a video player, being built into the system unit for reading video data from an optical disk; such that the projector can be used as a standalone device to read data from the memory card, view video images and read video data from an optical disk without using additional cables for the connection. The humanistic design and convenience of such product gain good reputation and high evaluation from users.
Although the aforementioned structural design has integrated different audio and video devices to provide the function of directly connecting a memory card, yet the wireless audio output of the product is fixed and cannot be changed flexibly. Therefore, such design cannot satisfy the expandability for the fast changing formats and cannot provide the configurations selected according to the user's preference. Further, this product does not support the design of a microphone, and thus the practical function of this product demands further improvements.